The present invention relates to a support bar and its use in making an apparatus for attracting game birds for hunting of game birds as well as for supporting bird feeders and planters.
Wild doves, pigeons, crows, and similar wild birds may be attracted for hunting purposes by mounting decoys at a considerable height above the ground. Conventional bird hunting decoys have been placed in trees in an upright position, which generally required that the hunter climb the tree and suitably clamp the decoys into position. Afterwards, the hunter must again climb the tree to retrieve the decoys.
Walton, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,729 and Cole, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,793,734, disclose decoy birds designed to be attached to a support, such as a tree branch or a pole. In both of these cases, the decoys are anchored to the support by means of wires which surround the support means. However, these wires can become bent so that the decoy is no longer in an upright position.
Busey, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,368, discloses a drop cloth holder and dispenser having a spine and multiple telescoping arms extending thereon In this device the arms are foldable against the spine from which the arms extend.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies in the aforesaid prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support bar which is collapsible and can readily be assembled In an extended position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support bar which can be used to construct a support for decoys for hunting birds which can readily be carried by a hunter and assembled on site easily and quickly.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a support bar which can be used to construct a support for decoys for hunting birds which supports the decoys in an upright position and maintains them in an upright position.
According to the present invention, a support bar is provided which can be mounted horizontally on a vertical support. This support bar is collapsible and can be extended to form a strong, stable horizontal support.
The support bar is particularly useful in producing an apparatus to lure wild birds. Using the support bar of the present invention, an apparatus to lure wild game birds can be constructed comprising a telescopic vertical pole with an attached stake at the bottom to place the pole firmly in the ground. The pole has at least one collapsible horizontal section at the top, made from the collapsible support bar of the present invention, which horizontal section is expandable horizontally to create a T-like structure. In other embodiments the top section can include a plurality of arms radiating from a central hub, evocative of the branches of a tree. In yet another embodiment a plurality of poles can be used with support bars suspended between each pole.